All Is A Lie
by KieshaIshtar
Summary: The Cullens are vamps, Edward's a human. Bella's had to deal with his ridicule for one day too long. But what happens when he sees he finally pushed her over the edge? There will probably be a lemon in every chapter of this short story.
1. Chapter 1

**LEMON (WARNING : This chapter is a lemon)**

**Apologies to all my reader's who've added me to their author alert and are getting sick of my writing of people other than Jacob Black. I need a break from you.**

**This is a short Edward and Bella fanfiction. Edward is not a vampire but the rest of the Cullens are. There will be an explanation later, I'm guessing. Probably once I figure it out. Edward and Bella are 18 and in their senior year, in this ff.**

**Reviews would be nice, because I'm kind of in a bad mood. It'll probably show in my writing, which is why this is an angsty/angry/hurt/romance fanfic. **

**Chapter 1 – Mature Content**

I had never known it was possible to hate someone as much as I despised Edward Cullen.

I glanced to my side where the previously mentioned individual sat next to me in biology, replaying the past few minutes.

"Actually, Bella, the answer is letter D. If you'd paid a little more attention to Mr. Banner instead of oogling Mike Newton, you'd probably know that," his creamy voice had said. I was still trying to brush off the blush that had turned possibly my whole body red. I didn't oogle Mike Newton. But leave it to Edward to make the twerp's attempts at dating me seem even more reachable.

I steamed the rest of the way through class, taking peeks through my hair at Edward to glare at him, hatefully. Yeah, sure, it was a little fourth grade, but when someone gets under your skin, when someone messes with your head as much as he had mine... There was room for being a little immature.

As we finished correcting the test we had taken the day before, my mind drifted back to the first day I'd met Edward. I tried to figure out where on my forehead the sign was posted that said I could be his interest of attack. As far as I knew, he was a good person. He was bright, energetic, surrounded by a great adoptive family. He was social, likable and, to say the least, breathtakingly gorgeous.

But he was none of those things to me. Ever since the first day, he had shunned me. As far as I knew, I was the only person he treated this way. As far as I knew, I was the one that had done something wrong, to make him treat me like such a piece of trash.

My hand shifted through my hair as we finished grading the test and Banner had us take out our books. Now that the anger had faded with my blush, hurt had seeped into replace it. I swallowed, telling myself it didn't matter. Cullen didn't matter. His opinion, his life, his effect on me, it didn't matter.

But it did.

When I first saw him, when I'd moved to Forks to live with my dad, I had been in awe of him. He had been laughing in the cafeteria with his, what I found out, 'family.' His smile was so bright, his hair, in disarray. His eyes, so dazzlingly green they looked like emeralds. Jessica had explained him to me. He was basically the most popular guy in school. Well, the whole family was always the talk of the school. They were great people, friendly, smart and complete sweethearts.

I had been excited when I saw he was in biology with me. Even more excited when Mr. Banner placed me at the only empty spot in the room, next to him. I was less excited when I sat down and he rolled his eyes at me. I was even less excited when I turned to say hi to him and he held up his hand to stop me.

"Just because you're here doesn't mean you need to talk to me," he had said, in the coldest voice I think I'd ever heard. I sat there, baffled. This was the guy Jessica was talking about? Had someone cloned him and taken the original? Replaced him with a bad model? Eventually, after an hour of class dwelling on his comment, I had come to the conclusion that maybe he was just having a bad day. We would see what the next had in store.

But my second day of school held no more success than the first. I had made an attempt to say hi again and he had buried his nose in his bio book. The third day, my attempt made him mock me before class. And then the vicious cycle had begun. He poked fun at me for the class's entertainment. And trust me, they were entertained. Edward never got old, or repeated the same line twice. He was very inventive, manipulative, and just plain hurtful.

A hatred had burned so deep in me I didn't think it was possible to contain it any longer. A few more days and I might combust.

A book slammed shut and I jumped, glancing to where the noise had come from. It had been two months since I'd gotten to this school. Surprisingly, Edward's treatment of me didn't affect how many friends I had. I still had plenty. It just hurt that he found something so unsatisfying with me that I became his verbal punching bag.

"You could at least pretend to be useful in this lab," Edward said under his breath as I looked at him. He had been the source of the slammed book. His words penetrated so deeply I couldn't take it any more. I knew if I didn't get out of that classroom, I'd do a very un-Bella-like thing.

I'd burst into tears.

I slipped off the bar stool and made my way out of the class as quickly as I could without drawing more attention to myself. Everyone was already working on the lab. I could feel two sets of eyes as I left though. Mr. Banner's and Edward's.

I could always feel Edward's gaze on me. It burned, usually made my cringe. I would get anxious, knowing he was probably working up his next hurtful comment. I crossed my arms over my chest as a shield as I made my way down the hall, around the corner and to the bathroom.

I don't really know how long I stayed in there, dwelling, near to sobbing. Every time the tears would well in my eyes, I'd take in a deep breath and force them back. The effort made my throat hurt. The situation made my whole body ache. I sat in one of the stalls, a total mess. I was falling apart at the seems, and Edward was the set of scissors helping me along the way.

After a few more minutes, I finally calmed myself enough to go wash my face. After I dried off, I looked at my appearance in the mirror. Was I really so horrible of a person? I had never been treated this way in Phoenix. No, I wasn't popular, but at least there I wasn't ridiculed. Embarrassed. Bullied.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and stared at myself a little longer, inspecting all the things Edward could find so irritating. By the time I went over my features a third time, I was in complete ruins.

I was ugly. Every part of me.

I was so full of self doubt, so torn apart, I don't think I could put the pieces back together. Why was I alive? Why was I still breathing, when I was apparently deemed so unworthy? Each breath I took seemed to just be a waste. Someone else could enjoy it more.

I sighed, finally coming to the conclusion that I needed to suck it up and go back to class. There would be more time to dwell on this when I got home.

I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and tied my hair back in a pony tail, wanting it out of my face. I gave a last rub beneath my eyes to relieve any stress and then headed back.

The walk felt like a death march. I didn't know what awaited me, but at the hands of Edward, it couldn't be good. As I came to the door, I peered through the glass to see Edward staring out the window, tapping his pencil absent mindedly on his notebook.

I opened the door and entered, knowing I took the stares of many people with me. I sighed, trying to shrug them off. Edward was looking at me too, but I stared at the floor as I walked.

"Took you long enough," he said. I'd barely heard him. It was as if he was saying it to himself. So I pretended not to hear him at all. I pulled my notebook close to me and peered at the questions on the paper Mr. Banner had passed out. Nothing had been written.

Well, this was different. Usually, when I left class for a few minutes, the whole worksheet would be done by the time I got back. Then Edward would brag about his superiority, make fun of me, the bell would ring, and I'd be the first one out the door. Apparently, he was changing his game plan today.

I started doing the lab, silently. I kept my eyes away from Edward's, because I knew his were on me. I could feel him tearing me apart with his gaze. He was searching for more flaws, more problems with me.

_Take your pick, Edward, there's plenty,_ I thought, bitterly. I was growing angry again. The hurt had dissipated and I was on the verge of furious by the time the bell rang and I was on the last question. I took another half a minute to finish out my answer and then got up. My chair screeched to a stop behind me as I pushed off it and I set the paper on Banner's desk.

I went back to my seat and gathered my things in my bag, ready to spin on my heel and dart.

"Bella," Edward said. I wasn't ready for this. My rage was barely contained. He'd watched me, picked me apart, not even trying to hide it today. I didn't think I could handle whatever he had to say about me today. I whipped around, my bag on my shoulder.

"Is my skin too flawed for you today? My pants too baggy? You've already made me feel worthless, Edward, you can stop now. I'm sorry, my mere presence sitting besides you had caused you to cringe. Please, let me remove the problem," I spouted off. My voice was shaking, I was gripping too tightly to my backpack. I wanted to break something. Before Edward could say anything else, ruin my day further, I turned and left.

I only got two hallways away before I turned off and finally broke down.

I couldn't handle this any more. I wasn't this overly dramatic person Edward had made me. I wasn't this ego-less, broken girl. I turned into a locker, resting my head against it, trying to pull myself together. But the tears had come. They had filled in my eyes and now one leaked over the edge as I shut my eyes.

I didn't know if I could handle gym today.

Gym was always a mask. It was always the class after Bio. I didn't think I could walk in with my head held high, pretending everything was alright. Not today.

"Bella!" I heard behind me. All my rage came back again. Edward had NOT followed me. He hadn't finally found the words he wanted to give the final slice of the knife with. He wasn't going to finally give me the last reason I needed to want to run away.

I wanted to wipe my tears away. I wanted to run from him. I wanted to disappear, to hide. But I did none of those things. Instead, I balled my fist, turned around, and threw all my weight into that one hit, aimed toward his perfect, male model face.

But my hit never made contact. Edward caught my wrist and shoved me back against the locker, bringing my hand above my head. I opened my mouth, ready to cry out, to scream. To beg for someone to just get me away from this monster.

And then his lips were on mine. At first, I didn't react. I was shocked. After a second, my brain shut down. It didn't try to comprehend what was going on. I closed my eyes and let his lips claim me.

His free hand moved up, cupping my cheek and pulling me closer. He angled my head up so he could more easily take me. His lips were so soft, so perfect. I had dreamt of them often, though I had always suppressed the dreams when I woke up. No one dreamed about making out with their bully.

His thumb stroked over my cheek as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue tenderly along my lower lip. I opened my mouth to allow him the entrance he asked for and he moved his tongue in to explore me.

I moaned out into him, my body losing all its muscle and making me go weak at the knee. He let go of my hand that had been above my head and brought his attention to my hip, helping me keep from falling to the floor in pieces. My hands finally found themselves.

I slid one hand up over his chest and the other around to the nape of his neck. I curled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He broke his attachment on my lips to let out a breathy gasp, pressing his forehead to mine. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't afford to see him look at me. What would I see there?

Disgust? Hatred? Regret? Irritation?

Immediately, I started pulling my hands away, realizing I had caused him to stop. Had he expected this to mortify me? Had he expected me to fight back, to stop him? And now that he saw I had actually been into it-

I nearly groaned out loud. He had done this in order to embarrass me further. Now he would go and tell everyone how, even though he ridiculed me daily, he could cause this type of reaction in me.

I wanted to smack myself. I wanted to be angry. But most of all, I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, Edward was at my ear. I hadn't even noticed him move, with all my thoughts. His breath was soft, warm. He smelled like honey. I nearly melted again.

"Let's go to my house," he whispered. My eyes flew open. As he pulled away, probably sensing my expression and wanting to look at it, I saw his eyes. Big, green orbs full of remorse and hope. I'm sure my mouth had dropped open. I was staring at him. I was trying to comprehend what his intentions were.

Eventually, my brain shut down again. I nodded in agreement. He smiled a little, the remorse in his eyes still lingering. I felt his hand slip to mine and entwine our fingers.

Somehow, with jell-o legs, I followed him. I followed him down the mainly deserted hallways. I followed him out of the building. I followed him through the parking lot, to his Volvo.

I was in a dream. I had to be. I must have fallen asleep while doing the lab, and now, here I was. I didn't dare try to make myself wake up. This was better than any dream I'd had so far. I didn't notice much as we walked. When he came to a stop at his car, he unlocked it and opened the door for me, stepping to get in my way. I looked up at him and he slid one hand, gently, up to my cheek. He did it so slow, so warily, it was as if he expected me to pull away. Why would I? I was dreaming.

He pulled me close, turning my face up again so he could place a delicate, sweet kiss on my lips. My heart fluttered. I wanted to fall apart, right there in front of his shiny Volvo, in the school parking lot. When he pulled away, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes again. I still feared this was a joke. My dream would take a turn for the worse soon.

He helped me into the car and then shut the door behind me, jogging around to get to his side. I watched him, in disbelief.

_Alright, Bella. Make the most of your dream. Don't let it ruin you,_ I thought to myself. He was in the car now, starting it. I still hadn't moved. He glanced at me and gave a quarter smile, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a cocky grin. He leaned over me and I leaned back, trying to make whatever he was doing easier. He reached for my seat belt and tugged it over me, buckling it. His arm had traveled across my chest, causing me to nearly gasp out. He looked up at me, apparently feeling the same spark of electricity I had. His eyes were growing darker, more lust driven. I swallowed as he put on his own seat belt and then peeled out of the parking lot.

The drive was silent. Neither of us spoke, there was no music. I didn't mind. It gave me time to think. I pulled my hair tie out of my hair, letting my hair have its escape. I was expecting myself to wake up at any moment. I wanted to make the most of this dream, but how could I with a center console in the way? No doubt, the bell was going to ring. So I settled for just staring at him.

He glanced at me, several times. He had even opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something. Probably to ask me why the hell I was staring at him. Why was dream Edward so nice?

By the time we were turning down the path to his house, my heart beat sped up. Why hadn't I woken up yet? Surely sitting through a car ride in a dream didn't happen. Didn't you just... I don't know, _appear_ wherever you were going, in a dream? I swallowed, growing anxious. Maybe I really should try and wake up. Maybe I'd died.

As Edward got out of the car, I reached over quickly and pinched myself. Hard. I wasn't taking any chances. I muffled out a cry and shut my eyes with the pain. After a moment, the car door opened and I let out the breath I had held, opening my eyes.

Edward's hand was offered out, waiting to help me. I glanced up to see him, his emerald eyes nearly nervous looking. I looked around the car and sat there. What was I doing?

"Bella? Are you coming?" he asked, quietly. Another glance at him told me he was worried. Did he think I wanted to be taken back to school? Did I want to be taken back to school?

My hand darted out to rest in his at that thought. Even if this wasn't a dream, if Edward really had brought me here... I could figure out what had been bothering me, for so long. Why he treated me the way he did.

I'd seen the Cullens home several times before. Alice wasn't my best friend, but she was friends with everyone. When she threw parties, the whole school was usually there. Not to mention she didn't really take her brother's attitude on me lightly. I had seen her yell at him once outside of the cafeteria for how he treated me.

We stepped into the house and he closed the door behind me. When I turned around to talk, he brought his finger up to his mouth, calling for silence. I bit my tongue. He moved ahead of me and glanced around before backing up and turning to face me. He pointed upstairs and then started to climb the stairs. I followed him.

I followed him to his bedroom. When he urged me inside and shut the door to his room, I was thoroughly confused. I turned to face him as he faced me.

"What's going on?" I asked, keeping my voice at a whisper. We were obviously sneaking for a reason.

"Esme might be home. I'm not sure," he said, pushing away from the door and closing the distance between us.

"Edward, I-" I began, but he stopped me. I was going to tell him I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to tell him I was confused. I wanted answers to all my questions. But most of all, I wanted to _know_ Edward Cullen.

He stopped me with a kiss. One simple kiss and I forgot everything I'd wanted to say. I forgot that I shouldn't be here, in the room of a bully. My bully. It felt like I belonged here.

I did belong here.

The kiss started out simple enough. I felt like he did it because being away from me, from my lips, for the length of the car ride had actually pained him. I know that's how I felt. It was a soft kiss. But it turned into something more. It was as if he was made of fire. Compassion and warmth was surrounding me, dragging me down into everything that was Edward.

The kiss was growing. Our breathing was coming a little faster, his hands were finding me again. Mine were finding him. I pressed my body forward to his, needing more contact than just our feeble hands. He groaned out, one hand on my hip and the other at the back of my neck.

"Bella," he breathed, pulling his mouth away from mine so we could both breathe. I didn't want to. I pulled him back to me a little.

"Please," I begged. I didn't know what I was asking for. Apparently, he understood me though. His grip on my hip tightened as his lips crashed down on mine again. Our kisses were broken more frequently, because either of us would need to breathe. In the space of time where we weren't kissing, we would soothe each other by rubbing small circles on the others skin. Sometimes, this was almost better for me than the kissing.

When he broke for breath the next time, he let out a soft growl and backed me up against the wall. I gasped out as my back met the cool structure and I opened my eyes to look up at him. His hand was in my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. He was searching me for something. His eyes were looking into mine, seeing everything about me.

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth before trailing kisses on my cheek, on my jawline. When he got to my neck, I moaned out and dug my nails into his back a little. My neck was a sweet spot. It sent chills down my spine and a message straight to my core.

He growled, pulling back a little and bringing his hand up to pull my hands off him. I whimpered and he smirked.

"Let me focus on you, I can't concentrate with your hands on me," he said. I swallowed as he took both my hands in one of his and raised them above my head. I felt bare, even with all my clothes on. I felt vulnerable, with my hands above my head. My heart beat was in my throat, tap dancing. I swallowed to push it back down into my chest.

He was back on me again, kissing my temple, moving to my ear and nibbling a little. He trailed a few kisses back to my neck and I leaned into him, moaning out and thrusting my hips forward.

"Bella," he said, his voice strained, begging.

"I can't help it," I gasped as he placed another soft kiss on my neck and my hips moved forward against his a little.

"I can," he said. Before I could comprehend his words, his free hand had snaked between our bodies and was resting between my thighs. I leaned my head back into the wall, feeling my blood kick into over drive. He rubbed his hand on me through my jeans, making me breathless. And then he was back at my neck again. It gave me another jolt of pleasure

"Edward," I moaned out, pressing my head further into the wall. His hand was so talented, working me up. When I thought the feelings couldn't get better, he surprised me by pulling away from my neck and moving to my collar bone. Then to the top of my shirt. He reached the swell of my breast, kissing, licking, sucking.

When he couldn't get down my shirt any further, he let out an unsatisfied growl and pulled his hand from my hips. I wanted to slip down the wall and lay in a heap, but his hand at the top of my shirt brought me back. He yanked it down a little, exposing my bra and started sucking on the skin that had been bared.

"Oh, God," I whispered, writhing against the wall. No one had ever touched me where he was, where he already had. I had done it myself, but nothing beat the feeling of a new set of hands on my body. I didn't know what his next move was going to be. But I lived for it.

"You taste so good," he whispered against my skin.

"Mmmm," was all I could reply as I pushed my chest out a little more to him.

"I need more," he said, nipping at my skin before he pulled away. I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy as he looked up at me. He was asking for permission. How sweet. I gave a small nod and he released my hands so he could rip my shirt off over my head. Before he could move back to me, I did the same to him, wanting equal measures of clothing.

He smiled a little as my eyes went over his body. God, the boy was ripped. I just wanted to lean down and rub my tongue all the way from one nipple down the silky trail of hair that led to-

"Later," he said, pulling me back to reality. I was licking my lips and apparently he had read my mind. I looked up into his eyes as he came closer. His hands reached out and touched my hips. Then slowly slid up my skin on my sides, his fingers rounding around my back. I got the chills and shivered. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I could feel his hands inching up my back, reaching for my bra. I arched into him a little, wanting him to do it. I needed to feel him everywhere.

With a simple flick of his fingers, he had my bra undone and was sliding it swiftly down my shoulders. The action made me wonder exactly how many times he'd done this. A wave of jealousy ran through me, but then my bra was on the floor and I was anxious. I reached up to cover my chest, but he grabbed my arms. I looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Don't. Just don't... You're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes on mine as he spoke. My eyes fluttered closed, basking in his words. He thought I was pretty. I swallowed, trying to comprehend his words. I didn't know how two words could mean so much to me.

Before I knew what was happening, he had let go of hands. He moved one of his hands to my breast, lifting it just slightly so that his mouth could reach it. I cried out softly as his lips puckered around my nipple. I could have come undone at that second. I don't know how I didn't.

His mouth worked on my breast, making me let out a series of moans and obscenities. After a minute, I was gasping for breath. He pulled away quickly and pressed his hips firmly against mine, gyrating against me. I moaned again as his lips met mine, his hands gripping my sides, my hips, anything he could reach.

"Get on me," he demanded, his voice rough and breathless. He slid his hands down to my thighs, furthering his words. In one swift motion, he helped me onto him and had me forcefully up against the wall. He continued his hips movements against mine and I had to muffle my moans against his neck. I sucked on it gently, tasting the sweet saltiness of his skin.

His hips gave a particularly lovely thrust and I bit down on him.

"Fuck, Bella," he gasped out. I could feel our control slipping. I could feel my need to be naked growing.

"Edward, please," I begged, hoping he'd know what I meant again. I was too breathless to compose a sentence. All these things he was doing to me, I couldn't handle it. He held onto me and pulled me away from the wall, walking me over to the bed. He lowered me down and while he pulled away, he started littering kisses down my chest, between my breasts. I arched up into him, begging him to continue.

His hands went ahead of him, reaching my pants in a hurry. He began working the button, the zipper, before he started dragging them off me. When he threw them on the floor, I sat up with him between my legs. He was kneeling on both knees in front of me and I worked his button, then the zipper. In the same, quick manner, I began to pull his pants off, focusing my lips on the delicious area of his hip bone.

He pushed me back once his pants got above his knees and leaned over me to kick them off. I looked up at him, still not grasping the reality of the situation. I didn't want to. I just wanted him. I always wanted him. Only him.

He settled between my legs, the only thing between us my underwear and his boxers. He lowered his hips to mine, making me feel whole again as his body met mine. I took in a deep breath, still looking up at him as he was looking down at me. Then he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead before gently thrusting against me.

I could feel his erection against my core and cried out a little. I rocked my hips against his and got a moan out of him before I wrapped my arms around his neck. I dug my nails gently into his back and he hissed a little, bringing his lips to mine.

"Your nails are torture," he breathed and I sucked on his lower lip before replying.

"You're torture," I gasped, grinding my hips against his again.

"What do you want, Bella? I'll do anything," he said, moving so that he was whispering in my ear when he said anything. I shuddered. God, he was so seductive. The way he drew out the word...

"Please, I just need more," I begged, arching my hips up into him again to drive my point home.

"Need more what, love?" he asked, his teeth taking hold of my earlobe and nibbling on it. "Do you want my hand?" he asked, nudging my ear with his nose. "Or my tongue?" he continued, his tongue darting out to lick a long line up my neck to my ear. I cried out, grinding my hips against him in need. "Or do you want my cock?" he gasped into my ear, as if the thought of not having me hurt him. He was driving me crazy with his words. Was he speaking dirty to me on purpose?

"I want everything," I breathed out, leaning up a little so I could give him the same torture on his neck he had given me. "I want your hand," I whispered in his ear, sliding my hand down his chest, remarking in how smooth he was. He thrusted his hips against me a little. "I want your tongue," I said, my voice coming out more sexy than I'd thought. I drew my tongue along the column of his throat and he groaned out. I returned to his ear, sliding my hand up to tangle in his hair. "But most of all, I want you to fuck me, Edward Cullen," I said, pulling on his hair a little as I bit the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"God," he choked out. Before I knew what had happened, he had pushed me down and broken my grip on his neck. He had torn my panties down off my body and placed his hand on my mound. I arched up into him and, with how wet I was, his finger slid right between my lips.

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned, sliding his finger slowly between my lips, coating his finger. I was about to combust. Surely, with one push of his finger I would orgasm. This was better than anything I'd ever felt. He moved his finger up between my lips and barely glossed over my clit, causing me to cry out. His cheek was pressed against mine as he focused on his hand. I could feel him gritting his teeth, trying to keep control.

He slid his finger up and down between my lips once more and I lost it. I dug my nails into his back and tossed my head back a little, unable to keep from begging him.

"Edward!" I pleaded, my heart racing. I needed him inside me, somehow. I couldn't handle it any more. I needed penetration. He complied. He forced his finger into me, dipping it in all the way.

"Oh, God," I cried out as he muttered "fuck" under his breath. He bit my shoulder as butterflies swarmed through my stomach, threatening to take me over. My muscles contracted around him, my chest was heaving.

"God, you're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked, pulling back a little so he could look at me. I couldn't open my eyes. His finger felt too perfect. Perfect, and yet not enough. I needed more. I needed him to move, do something. I pressed my hips up a little and gasped at the feel of his finger moving in deeper.

"Bella, I-" he started but I shook my head quickly, opening my eyes to look up at him.

"Please, I need more..." I begged, looking into his eyes. He looked worried, yet still driven with lust. "Please, don't stop," I whispered up at him.

"Like I could deny you a damn thing," he said. The next second, his finger was pulling out of me, then driving back in. My back arched up off the bed and he took the opportunity to slip his free arm around me. He pulled me up into him a little and began to drive his finger in and out, not letting me catch my breath. It was like finding out I was a virgin gave him a new need. What that need was, I had no idea. But I knew I was on the point of orgasm after only several seconds.

"Come for me, Bella. Come on, baby," he breathed in my ear. He pressed his lips to my cheek as I breathed heavily, my pathway constricting. Both of my arms were wrapped around his neck, holding on for my life. His fingers moved with such skill, as if he knew exactly the points to touch to make me come undone.

"God..." was the only thing I could gasp out as I arched my back and felt him finally take me over the edge with a hard thrust of his finger.

"That's it, come for me... Beautiful," he said, his voice rugged and weak. I screamed out as my airway finally let me, my body shuddering against him as all the pleasure exploded from my body. His finger slowed and stopped, staying within me. He rested his hand tenderly against me, lowering me back into the bed. My chest was heaving, my body still occasionally shivering. He placed kisses all around my chest, my neck, my face, trying to calm me.

"God, you're so incredible," he whispered, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips to mine again.

I was exhausted. I was confused. But most of all, I was thoroughly pleased. I was satisfied. His lips drifting slowly around my body calmed me into a quiet sleep.

**A/N : ... Ahem. Reviews are appreciated. How many reviews I get will determine how long this ff will be. Right now, it's probably only 2 or 3 chapters... But I could be persuaded... Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus, I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, guys. Everything has been really hectic.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews and favorites and alerts. They mean the world to me. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 – Not The Time

Edward's POV

There was nothing more I wanted in that moment than to bring several more rounds of pleasure to the sweet vixen who lay beside me. But as I kissed her, I felt her body relaxing, the exhaustion of the day taking her over. As I pulled away to look at her, she let out a soft sigh and I could tell she was already half asleep. I contented myself with stroking my hand over her body and removing my finger from her. Resisting the urge to taste her, I wiped my hand on my pants and tried to stay quiet as she drifted off.

She really was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Even compared to Rosalie's vampire beauty, she couldn't hold a candle to Bella. Bella's appearance was natural, sweet, breathtaking. I let out a soft breath as I brushed her hair off her face, her breathing even, indicating she was passed out.

And then all my anxiety came crashing back down on me. What flooded me first was the grief I had been stricken with when Bella had turned in the classroom to yell at me. I could tell I pushed her much too far today. Alice had warned me that I would. I knew I couldn't let her go. I was afraid for her. If Bella... If she didn't come to school one day, for whatever reason, I knew I never would have forgiven myself.

I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, unable to stay away from her now. I'd tried so hard. When Alice had told me she saw a new girl come into my future, I had been ok with it. Even when she told me she THOUGHT I'd get serious about her. I had rolled my eyes. Me? Get serious with a girl? And bring her into this mess of a family I was in? I closed my eyes, immediately chastising myself.

This family wasn't a mess. It was perfect. It was everything anyone could ever want. But they were vampires. It was dangerous enough for me to live with them all the time. I wouldn't bring another one, someone I loved, into the dangers of my life. I didn't even know if I could trust anyone else to keep our secret.

I let out a deep breath. And now I'd fucked up. There was no way I could let Bella go now. After the trauma I'd put her through the last few months, trying to keep her at a safe distance, and then this, what I'd just done, what I still had remnants of on my hands... There was no way I could go back to treating her how I had. There was no way I could stay away from her. Every day I'd treated her wrong, I'd died a little inside.

Now, it was like I was completely whole again. Now, it was like her and I would be inseparable. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to calm myself. What I wouldn't give to love and devote myself to someone who felt the same. I slowly slid my arm out from under Bella and watched her roll over a little.

How confused she must have been when we got here... I'd caught her off guard when I kissed her in the hallway at school. Fuck, I caught _myself_ off guard when I kissed her. But seeing her anger, feeling her frustration and her hurt, I hadn't been able to think of any other way to make her listen to what I had to say. And I needed to tell her.

I had to tell her absolutely everything.

After putting on my pants and shirt, I slipped out of my room, shutting the door silently. Living around vampires, I had picked up a skill or two about grace and being silent. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and fixed my erection. Who knew when the damn thing would go away, if ever. With Bella here, I didn't think I had a chance.

I knew my family would be getting home from school soon. I bounded down the stairs and searched for Esme. God knew if she was home she had to have heard Bella. A human would have heard her scream of pleasure. I shuddered in remembrance. I would make her come again. And again, and again and again.

"Edward," a voice mused, behind me. I smiled a little and turned to face my mother. She had the smile of a spy who had dirt on her client. I tried to hide the shit-eating grin from my face but was unsuccessful. She held her arms out to me a little. I moved forward and hugged her, tightly.

"I knew you'd give in eventually... You have such a big heart," she said, her voice like silk on my ears. I shut my eyes, wishing she was wrong, but no, and I was loving that she was right. I'd given in completely. Damn Alice's premonitions. I'd never live this one down.

When we pulled away, I glanced up the stairs, nervous about her. Esme smiled.

"I can hear her breathing, she's still asleep. Come, I'll make you something to eat," she said, her voice getting a little more stern. I followed her into the kitchen in silence. Now that the congratulations were out of the way, I'm sure Esme had a few more important matters to discuss.

After setting me up with some left overs from the night before, she stood across from me, watching me. I couldn't help but just pick at the food.

"Edward, you better be careful with her," Esme said and I raised my eyes to hers. I was about to protest. How could I hurt Bella, ever again. She raised her hand to quiet me. "You're both human. The rest of us, we're vampires. There are so many things that could go wrong, and I know that most of those things are at the fore front of your mind," she said, cutting me off again, when I went to speak. I finally shoved a bite of food in my mouth so I wouldn't interrupt her.

"Cuts and the smell of blood, be careful of Jasper, blah blah blah," she said. I looked up at her and swallowed. Blah blah blah? That was the most important part. She seemed to read my mind.

"That's not what I'm worried about... Edward, you're both human, and very capable of making mistakes. If you get that girl pregnant, there is no doubt in my mind that things will go downhill from there," she said, fixing me with a stern stare. I sat back in relief. If that was the worst thing I had to worry about...

"I know, Esme. I'll be careful with her. I'd never do that to her," I said, glancing up at the ceiling again.

"I should hope not... When Carlisle brought you home, I knew we'd have issues with your... to put it lightly, your good looks and rugged attitude. All the girls you've brought around-"

"Please, Esme, don't say anything about that in front of Bella... I'll tell her, I'll tell her about my past, but I want to do it on my own time," I said, rushing my words. I felt like a small child who wanted his secret kept. In this case, it was exactly true. She fixed me with another stare and then gave a small nod.

"It's not me you'll have to worry about... Your siblings have bigger mouths than Carlisle or myself," she said. At that moment, the door busted open and in spilled my family.

"Edward skipped class!" Emmett yelled and I jumped from my seat and socked him in the arm. Obviously, my being human, it did nothing to him. But that I would even make the motion, he stopped, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Bella's upstairs. Can I just... God, can I ask you all to behave normally? Or even better, go out hunting? That would be just fucking fantastic," I grumbled, running my hand through my hair as I looked at Emmett. A big grin spread over his face.

"Language!" Esme hissed from behind us, but no one paid any attention.

"Nice to see you finally gave in, bro," Alice chimed, rummaging around the kitchen. I peered over at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She closed a cupboard.

"I'm making dinner for Bella before we leave!" she said. I blinked and then growled. Apparently Alice had seen something and was operating under the fact we all knew what she was talking about.

"Dear, explain," Esme said, calmly, walking over to help her.

"Ooops! What I meant is, I had a vision. When Carlisle comes home, he'll suggest we all go out to hunt to leave Bella and Edward to talk in privacy," Alive beamed, pulling out a bunch of food. Then she looked at the clock. "It means I have exactly two hours to get everything prepared!" she sang. I rolled my eyes. Esme continued to help her.

Emmett came up and clapped me on the back, nearly knocking me over.

"Don't worry, man. We all understand," he said before walking off. I let out a breath and turned to Rose. She gave me a small smile.

"I knew you wouldn't last much longer. You don't need to be Alice to see that hurting Bella was tearing you apart. I applaud your effort though," she said. She came up, kissed me on the cheek and then disappeared after Emmett. I watched Esme and Alice in the kitchen for over an hour before Esme stopped and looked up.

"She's waking," she said in a hushed tone. I jumped up from the chair and jumped the stairs two at a time. I calmed as I reached my room, easing my breathing before I slid the door open as quietly as possible and joined Bella on the bed.

Her eyes were already open and gazing around, as if wondering where she was. When she saw me, she sat up a little, bringing the blanket up around her. I couldn't help a small smile.

"It's a little late for that, love," I said. Her hair looked incredible, flipped over the side and cascading down her shoulders, over the blanket she had pulled up to her. I sat beside her on the bed and moved slowly. She looked like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. I moved over to her and slid my hand to her cheek, pulling her close to me. She needed to know that I wasn't returning to the asshole I had been.

The smell of her made my mouth water. I breathed in as our lips met and wanted to devour her. I didn't know how I'd be able to keep my control around her. I never wanted to hurt her.

After a moment of kissing her, she finally eased up and I only took her mouth further. I slid my other arm around her waist, pulling her into my lap. She let out a soft noise and I couldn't help but smile a little as I started to pull away. Her eyes opened and met mine and I nodded towards the door.

"My family's home," I said. Her eyes got wide and she made to jump out of my arms. I locked them around her, not letting her move. "Shh, it's ok. I just don't want them to hear you," I whispered in her ear. I slid my hand up her back, caressing her skin with my fingertips. God, she felt incredible.

"Should I leave?" she asked, turning her eyes up to mine. I brought my hand up and stroked my thumb over her cheek, shaking my head slowly. _Please, don't ever leave..._I wanted to say. But, that would probably send her running for the hills. So I settled.

"No, my family's heading out for the night. The movies, or something. I didn't bother asking," I said, my eyes taking in every feature of her face. How I could have ever made her feel bad about her appearance, I had no idea. But I had said anything, in desperation, to make Bella hate me. I had needed her to stay away from me. She had been doing a great job. I was the one who fucked up.

I rested my forehead against her, shutting my eyes. I gripped her, holding her to me close. After a while, I couldn't help myself from nipping gently at her neck. Her hand slapped over her mouth, trying to keep the moan from coming out. I couldn't help a chuckle.

"Can I get dressed? Go and see Alice before she leaves?" she asked. I sighed a little. Of course my sister would have made a good impression and would drag my... friend? from my arms. I gave a small nod but before I let her go, I pulled her back for another short kiss. She crawled out of my bed, taking the sheet with her. She gathered her scattered clothes and then disappeared into the closet. I smiled. How shy she was, even now.

A moment later, she exited the closet and I got to my feet to go to her. I pulled her into my arms, unable to help myself. Now that I had her, I never wanted to let her go. I leaned down to her ear.

"I want you out of those clothes again," I said. I'm sure I was barely audible, but with my family listening in, I couldn't speak any louder. They would have heard Bella's gasp as well as I did. What they wouldn't know was that I couldn't help myself from pressing her back up against the wall and ravishing her mouth. What was it about her that made it so I couldn't keep my hands off her?

When I finally pulled away, Bella's shirt had inched all the way up her stomach and our breathing was heavy. I tugged her blouse back down and then kissed her forehead before reaching for her hand.

Alice made her usual, dance-ful way over to Bella when we entered the kitchen. I suppressed a roll of my eyes. It was almost as if she was as excited as I was to have Bella around.

Almost.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again. We've made you guys dinner. We're going to catch something on our way out," Alice said, cleverly. I was sure Bella was about to ask them to eat with us.

"Edward, can you check the door? I think I heard your father coming in," Esme said, giving me a look. A gave a quick nod and left Bella with my family. I stepped outside, closing the door behind me. Knowing Esme's hearing, I'm sure he was only a minute away. Of course she'd want me to make sure he didn't come inside with supernatural speed, or make a joke about drinking blood or something. I crossed my arms over my chest, letting my thoughts drift.

Within a minute, a car pulled up in the driveway and I waved, smiling. Carlisle was a remarkable man. I held no one else in higher respect.

"Edward, what's going on?" he asked. I swallowed. Now I would have to tell him that I brought Bella into this, that she would need to know our secret.

"Bella's here," I said, softly. I knew he would hear. The advantage of having vampire parents, I guess. A smile quickly lit his face.

"Perfect. I was hoping we could go hunting. It was a rather stressful day at work. Now you'll have company," he said, resting his hand on my back as he met me on the porch. I smiled a little. My vampire family was so casual. It's as if they already knew Bella would accept them, never betray their secret. Our secret. I only hoped he was right. I hoped she didn't look at them as monsters. I didn't know if I could stay with a person who didn't love my family, even with their... quirks.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you're here to keep Edward company. He doesn't really like these dinner and a movie things," Carlisle said as we entered the kitchen. It was amazing how all their excuses, all our lies, just seemed to fit into place. Would Bella be able to keep our secret as well? Was she a good liar?

"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Cullen," Bella said, blushing as she looked at me.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Mm, Alice, that smells wonderful. I hope there will be left overs," Carlisle said, winking at Alice. I rolled my eyes. They played their rolls too well.

"Alright, family. Let's head out," Carlisle said, waving his hand towards the door. Esme had already gathered her coat and purse, Rosalie and Emmett were attached at the hip, and Jasper was keeping his careful distance from both Bella and I. He had gotten used to me, more so, over the last few years. But I'm sure Bella was just temptation on a platter. He'd never do anything to set back his "diet." But sometimes, I'm sure the urges were just too high.

Alice hugged Bella goodbye and then they were all gone, with a few waves and nods.

I turned to see Bella standing at the island in the kitchen, giving me a small smile. I knew what was coming. God, I didn't want that conversation to come yet...

"You're hungry?" I asked, walking over to her. She gave a little nod and I kissed her cheek before pulling out a chair for her to sit. She blushed a little as she lowered herself into the seat and I went to go make us two plates. Either Bella didn't talk much, or she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Either way, by the time I set the plate down in front of her, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward, I really-" I set my plate down also and then kneeled beside her. She turned to face me a little as I kept her from talking and pulled her hands into mine. She stared down into my eyes, looking so hopeful. I closed my eyes a brief moment before looking up at her again.

"Bella, I know you're confused... I know I have a lot to answer for, a lot to explain to you," I said, hoping all the pain I felt at hurting her was shining through. "I just... I can't talk about it right now... I promise, by the end of the night, you'll understand everything... I just need time to organize my thoughts..." I said, pleading with her. She watched me for what felt like ten minutes. It appeared she came to a conclusion though. She gave a small nod and I pulled her hands to my mouth, kissing them both and resting my forehead against them.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve for you to be so understanding, but thank you," I said, getting up and kissing her on the mouth. She leaned in towards me and I almost forgot about dinner. I wanted to moan, she tasted so sweet. I forced myself to pull away and then lowered myself into the seat next to her so we could eat.

We sat through the meal with comfortable conversation, surprisingly. She started it. She asked about my other classes and how I was handling them. I'd almost dropped my fork. She wanted to know about me? I looked up at her and she smiled, curiously. She was a strange girl...

We kept things casual and by the time we were done eating, it didn't seem we were ready to leave the table. She helped me clear the table and then sat on the counter as I leaned against the fridge once the dishes were done.

"God, I'm so full," she said, stretching her arms lazily over her head. She bared a little bit of her stomach and I licked my lips, watching her.

"Somehow, I think I'm still hungry," I said. Her eyes met mine as she lowered her arms and I smiled a little. She slipped off the counter and made her way over to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine.

"Why do you like me so much now?" she whispered, several minutes later, while we were both breathless.

"Not right now," I whispered back, pulling her lower lip to me so I could suck on it. She moaned out a little and I pressed her body up against mine, harder.

"When?" she asked when I let her lip go. I flipped her around so she was against the counter and lifted her up, staying between her legs. I ran my hands up her thighs and yanked her closer to me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and she made me breathless. I gripped the counter to keep from hurting her thighs, trying to keep my control.

"Later," I said, after calming down. Her hands were dancing through my hair, making my skull tingle. It sent a shiver down my back as I raised my head to look at her.

"What could be so bad?" she asked, her breathing almost leveled out now. I shook my head a little and pulled her mouth down to mine. I closed my eyes, keeping the sudden rush of tears from her sight. My thumb stroked over her cheek as I kissed her breathless again and finally pulled away, searching her eyes.

"What could be worse than hurting you?" I asked, knowing I couldn't stay on this topic any longer. I couldn't focus on her tears right now. I couldn't expose myself and my family so soon, here, in the kitchen...

She looked back into my eyes and watched me for a minute or two, no other words spoken. Finally, she moved forward a little and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it off over my head. She set it on the counter beside her before turning back. I watched her gaze travel over my neck, chest, stomach. She stopped at my pants before returning her gaze to mine. I couldn't argue with her as she slid off the counter along my body and turned me around, so I was leaning back against the counter. Though I was intrigued with what she was doing.

She leaned up to kiss me once before rerouting her lips and making her way to my neck. I kept her body flush against mine, sliding one arm around her waist and the other into her hair. I couldn't help letting a moan escape as she sucked on my neck, making me weak.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked, not wanting her to stop. She pulled back a little, leaving kisses on my shoulder and down my chest.

"You told me earlier I could do something 'later,'" she said. My eyes fluttered open a little, trying to remember our conversation earlier that day. And then I remembered. I pulled back a little to catch her gaze. It wasn't easy.

"Bella, you don't have to," I said, looking deep into her brown orbs. The corner of her mouth lifted into the smallest smile.

"But I want to," she said. And with that, she was on her knees, working the button of my pants. I glanced around my empty kitchen and closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair. This girl was going to be the death of me. My heart beat was racing as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. She had lowered both my jeans and boxers and the cool air was almost a relief against my hot, hard erection.

I couldn't resist. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She was looking up at me, waiting for me to look at her. The look on her face made me want to rip her clothes off and take her on the kitchen table. Then she lowered her gaze to my member, standing at direct attention in front of her.

And without a word, she slipped her hand up and gripped me to hold me steady as she lowered her mouth over my dick. I threw my head back and let out a small hiss as her mouth enveloped me. I gripped the counter to keep myself from slipping to the floor. Her mouth was so warm, so wet, so _perfect._

She was pulling away, slowly. Then she moved back down. I felt the back of her throat and moaned out, unable to keep from touching her. I slid my hand down and tangled it into her hair, pulling her off me a little so I could focus, uncross my eyes. I watched her head begin to move up and down on me, now taking in less than she had at the beginning.

But it was still too much. I had dreamt of Bella for so long, had entertained ideas like this in my sleep. The reality of it, the reality of her mouth encasing me, it was too much and I knew there was no way I could last long at the rate she was going. But I couldn't bring myself to make her stop.

So I settled for fighting back my orgasm several times, my eyes clenched shut, my mouth emitting pants of delight as her mouth moved at the perfect rhythm. My hips had started to thrust up into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," I gasped out as she gently dragged her teeth along my length. She moaned out in response and I nearly cracked, the vibrations from her voice nearly throwing me over the edge. I cried out and eased her off of me, my hand still in her hair. She looked up at me, licking her lips, a curious look on her face. I grabbed her hand and lifted her up, turning her so she was up against the counter.

I kissed her, still trying to fight back my orgasm, gritting my teeth a little. When the round of pleasure had dissipated a little, I pulled back, looking into her eyes. Hers were hazed over with desire. I smiled a little and kissed her once more.

"Let's go up to my room, we can finish this there," I said, my lips mumbling against hers. She nodded vigorously and I stooped down to grab all my clothes, then lifted her into my arms, bridal style. She giggled and I felt something deep in my stomach sigh in happiness. I was the cause of Bella's laughter... Not her tears, not her pain, her self doubt. But her pure joy.

I lowered her into my bed and then dropped my clothes to the floor, realizing she still had all hers on. That changed very quickly.

I kneeled between her legs and helped her take her shirt off, leaving her to her bra as I worked on her pants. My fingers worked at the button anxiously, fumbling around because I was so impatient to get her naked again. I dragged her pants down her legs, taking her underwear with them. I looked back up at her to see her bra was discarded on the floor and she was laying in a wash of moonlight, naked, in my bed. My heart almost stopped beating.

She was the most gorgeous person I'd ever laid eyes on. Her body presented itself to me, but was modestly shy, causing her to shift a little as I watched her. She was biting on her lip. I lowered my body on top of hers and kissed her, bringing her lip into my mouth. She moaned out a little and before I knew it, her hand had slid down and gripped me.

"Bella," I gasped out as I pulled away to watch her. Her hand slid up and down on me and I gritted my teeth, burrowing my nose into her hair. "Bella, stop," I groaned, my voice pleading. She shook her head.

"You're an orgasm behind me. Let me help," she soothed in my ear. I almost let her keep going. Her voice was so smooth, so seductive... I slid my hand down to stop her, feeling the pleasure swimming in a lake, stopped by a dam. I wouldn't go yet. I had something else I wanted to do.

**A/N : Haha, I'm evil. I promise the next update will come way sooner though. **

**Reviews, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, you guys! I'm not hearing much out there, damnit! Wake up and review, or I'm going to lose hope! I have three other stories I'm trying to keep up with, so you guys are competing for my time now! Mmmm, and I really want you guys to see where this story is going to go… It's going to have a plot, I swear. And even if it doesn't, don't pretend that you don't like it. **

**Chapter 3 – Love and War**

Previously…

_She was the most gorgeous person I'd ever laid eyes on. Her body presented itself to me, but was modestly shy, causing her to shift a little as I watched her. She was biting on her lip. I lowered my body on top of hers and kissed her, bringing her lip into my mouth. She moaned out a little and before I knew it, her hand had slid down and gripped me._

"_Bella," I gasped out as I pulled away to watch her. Her hand slid up and down on me and I gritted my teeth, burrowing my nose into her hair. "Bella, stop," I groaned, my voice pleading. She shook her head._

"_You're an orgasm behind me. Let me help," she soothed in my ear. I almost let her keep going. Her voice was so smooth, so seductive... I slid my hand down to stop her, feeling the pleasure swimming in a lake, stopped by a dam. I wouldn't go yet. I had something else I wanted to do._

Currently…

I brought her hand up and kissed her palm before placing it at her side. I began kissing a path down her stomach, feeling her writhe beneath me.

"Edward," she moaned a little, I could hear the embarrassment in her voice as I found myself between her legs. She sat up a little to look at me as I paused, my eyes meeting hers. She was blushing, her eyes were worried. I smiled a little, resting my cheek on her thigh, smelling her desire.

"Bella, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you... Don't worry about this. You're perfect for me," I whispered, kissing her thigh and shutting my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, she gave a little nod and relaxed back down.

I let out a breath of relief and shut my eyes, letting my senses guide me. My fingertips played across her thighs, smoothing them out, urging them to open wider for me. And open they did. I led a few slow kisses up her thigh before I moved to hover my mouth right over her core. It wasn't long before I heard a whimper and grinned before devouring her.

She tasted divine. She was everything sweet and delicious and I found myself moaning into her. No one I'd ever been with had tasted this incredible. I found myself digging my tongue deep inside her, trying to reach more of her sweet scent. I barely heard her crying out my name in ecstasy until I felt her hands in my hair, guiding me closer.

I couldn't help the smug grin that covered my face as I pulled away just slightly, so that I could slip a finger inside her. She screamed out, her back arching and I lifted my head to watch her squirm. God, she was exquisite. I couldn't help myself, I crawled up her body and laced my lips with hers as I continued to pump my finger in and out of her. She was moaning into my mouth, unable to stop herself, and I felt her reaching her second peak of the day. I wanted to push her over, I was panting, feeling so wound up. I wanted to drive her over the edge.

And then, she surprised me. Her hand found me once more and she pumped once- twice- shit, three times and I came in a flurry of gasps and thrusts. I dug my finger deep into her and curled it up a little, massaging her clit with my palm and she shattered around me, following me into our abyss. Her cries of my name and my mumbles of hers were mixed with our pants and gasps for oxygen.

I started placing kisses all over her shoulders, being gentle around her neck, trying to calm myself. She had me in a frenzy. No one had ever done what she'd done. It had taken me but three pumps of her small and delicate hand to bring me to orgasm. I had never been so driven by another's pleasure.

Her hand was stroking lazily through my hair and I let out a deep, content breath as I laid off to her side. Yeah, I had a mess to clean up, but that could wait a moment. I just wanted to lay with my Bella, enjoy her presence, love her completely.

She had very quickly come to mean a lot to me. I tried not to let Alice's words frighten me, but they did. She had been talking about soul mates.. I wasn't a vampire, I didn't have a soul mate. Alice just shook her head, doubtfully. Had she seen something I didn't know? Was there something she wasn't telling me?

I let out a soft breath and smiled as Bella look up at me. A small, guilty smile spread over her lips and I wondered what was the cause of the guilt.

"Can we talk about everything now?" she asked, a laugh in her voice as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms tight around her and shut my eyes, smiling. Yes, of course. We would have to talk before my family got home.

I laughed a little and then let out a breath. She wasn't going to let this go. I didn't blame her. She deserved her answers. I kissed her temple before nodding, closing my eyes.

"Will you go call your dad first? Tell him you're staying the night with Alice?" I asked. She leaned up a little and even in the dark, I could see her. Her curls cascaded down her back, looking how a symphony sounded; lovely.

"You promise to tell me and not keep me in your bed?" she asked. I could hear the laugh in her voice. I leaned up and brushed my lips across her shoulder.

"I promise nothing," I said, feeling my desire for her already picking up again. She shimmied out of my reach and then got dressed in the dark before flipping on the light and searching for her phone. I pulled it from my bedside table and handed it to her.

As she made to call her dad, I reached under my bed for the towel I always left here, for good reason. I cleaned myself up and then paid my attention to her.

Bella's POV

The phone rang three times before Charlie finally picked it up. I smiled a little at the sound of his distracted voice. I'm glad he wasn't the type to worry that I hadn't called to let him know I wouldn't be home right after school.

"Hey dad, it's me," I said to his grunt of a hello. I heard the volume on the tv go down a few notches.

"Hey, Bells. Where are you?" he asked. I smiled and paced Edward's bedroom. If he only knew.

"I'm over at Alice's home. You know the Cullens," I said, glancing at Edward. He smiled and I smiled back at him. In the time that I hadn't been looking, he had already gotten his pants back on.

"Oh, well what time are you heading home?" he asked. I could hear someone else in the background. Billy maybe?

"Actually, I wanted to stay the night over here. Alice wants to have a sleepover," I said, glancing out the window. I swallowed suddenly. What would take all night for Edward to tell me? Did I really have to stay? I was greeted by a long moment of silence on the other line.

"Dad?"

"Bells, do you think that's a good idea? Why don't you just come home, we'll talk about you spending the night another day," he said. I let out a large huff. Suddenly, it no longer mattered to me that I didn't know why I had to spend the night.

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm not really asking for permission to spend the night, but I'd like your approval," I said, lowering my voice a little and turning away from Edward. There was a large huff on the other side of the line and a long pause before I could practically see him nodding.

"Yeah, ok. I understand, Bells. Have a good time, ok? Will you be home after school tomorrow?" he asked. I let out a little breath and laughed.

"Of course. You don't have enough left overs for tomorrow," I said. Even he chuckled.

"Alright, call me if you need anything," he said, his stern father voice shining through. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I will. Night, dad," I said. I hung up the phone and then turned back to Edward. He had a coy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, walking over to him to set my phone down on the bedside table again. He reached forward and grabbed my hips, pulling me close to him.

"Nothing. You're just adorable," he said, looking up at me. I ran my fingertips through his hair gently and the next moment, he was standing up. His body leaned up against mine as he moved to my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to contain myself as he led slow, sensual kisses on me.

"You're distracting me," I whispered, my nails raking across his scalp. He brought his mouth up and moved to my lips, a growl sounding in his throat.

"From what?" he asked. I almost forgot. His fingertips were running slowly across my back, beneath my shirt. His other hand was knotted in my hair at the back of my neck, keeping me still so he could continue his work on my mouth.

I pulled away a little and waited for him to open his eyes to look at me. With a small sigh, he did. I almost regretted making him tell me what I needed to know. The pain in his eyes, the regret, was nearly enough for me. He finally gave a small nod and pulled away, keeping his hand on my back to guide me to the bed. I pulled my legs up so I could sit cross legged and face him. He did the same thing, making our knees touch.

He lowered his gaze to the comforter between us, not looking up at me. After a few moments of silence, I slid my hands forward to reach for his. I only moved halfway, offering my hands palm up where his gaze was, so he could refuse if he wanted. He laughed a little and moved his hands forward to rest in mine, bringing his gaze to mine. The corner of his mouth was lifted in an ironic smile.

"You're too good for me," he said. I blinked, feeling the shock of his statement slip through my veins. _I_ was too good for _him_? Did he know who he was? Did he see the way every one at school fawned over him?

"Don't look at me like that, it's true," he said, intertwining our fingers. I knew I was blushing now. I was the one to lower my gaze now. He let out a deep breath.

And that was the last moment my life was normal.

"Bella, the way I treated you... I have no good excuse, except the only reason I ever started with," Edward said, making me look up to meet his gaze. It looked as if every word pained him. He focused on a point past my shoulder and I let him.

"I was trying to protect you. It's as simple as that," he whispered, to the point I could barely hear him. I tilted my head a little, trying to catch his gaze.

"Protect me from what?" I asked, swallowing. As far as I could see, there was nothing to protect me from. He was a great guy, even if he'd tried to mislead me. Even if he had even been able to muster the hatred to be able to treat me the way he had. I grew a little cold in remembrance.

"Me. My family. Our life style... Bella, there are things you need to know... And I need to know that you can handle them," he said, looking deep into my eyes. I tried to keep from blinking excessively. Him? His family? What the fuck was wrong with his family? I ran over the rest of his statement in my head. He needed to know that I could handle something... important? About him and his family.

I glanced around the room, assessing my feelings for the first time. I was frustrated. I wanted to know what I had done, what I needed to be protected from that had caused Edward to treat me so horribly for so long. I was upset, because he obviously felt so much regret for how he'd treated me. I was lost. Utterly and hopelessly lost. But there was one thing I knew.

I could be perfect for Edward Cullen. The only thing that had divided us had been him. Now that he had obviously moved himself out of the way to let us take our course, I don't think I could see myself without him.

No, I wanted Edward Cullen to be mine. And that meant accepting him and his family, completely. I wanted to know everything he had to tell me.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere... Whatever you have to say, you can tell me. I'm not going to run away," I said. He scoffed after my last admission and he pulled his hands from mine and got off the bed. I didn't move, just watched him.

"You think that now... But Bella, I tried so hard to stay away from you. So hard, and after you hear... Once you know everything, you'll wish I'd stayed away from you," he said, facing his door at the end of his pace. There was a long silence, a very tormented silence. Both of us wanted this out of the way. It was in the air. He finally turned and came back to me, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. I moved closer to him as he reached out to hold one of my hands and bring it to his mouth.

"But I can't stay away. I don't know what I was thinking when I'd tried," he said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against my hand. I swallowed my anxiety and used my other hand to run through his hair gently.

"Edward, what were you trying to protect me from?" I asked, simply. I tried to keep my voice light, but I couldn't lie to myself. I was really afraid of what he was going to tell me. Were the Cullens murderers? Did they move from town to town, killing innocent people? Edward looked up at me and all my thoughts stopped to make room for what he was about to tell me.

**A/N : Yeah, this chapter's a little on the shorter side, but that's ok! Because I've totally been spoiling you guys. Usually my chapters are only around 3-4 thousand words. Lately, they've been demanding to be longer! **

**So, what'll it be, guys? You want to see how Bella reacts to vampires? Hit that pretty little button you see below these words and review! **


	4. Note

Yeah, I'm lame. I'm sorry guys, but fanfiction is going on hold for a while. I'm having issues again, for those of you who followed over here from A New Heart. You guys know about my past issues with my boyfriend. Yeah, same problems.

Think I'd learn, huh?

Anyways, wish me a speedy recovery. For those of you who are worried about private messaging me, thinking it's stalker-ish or whatever, don't worry about it. It's always nice to hear from someone knew. I wish you all the best at finding more stories to read until I can make it back into my ability to write.

Best wishes,

Tracy


	5. Update!

UPDATE

I'm sure you guys think I'm dead. I assure you, I am not! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get along with this. I'm in the process of getting all my notes and files together for all my stories so that I can catch up with them and begin writing again. I want to have a new chapter posted for every story by the end of this month!

So thank you, die hard fans of my writing. I really appreciate your support and I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter, but I thought you all deserved to know I have something in the works! Now you have something to anticipate!

Also, I don't know if my lovely Beta is still interested in beta-ing. Anybody interested, just in case?

Can't wait to hear from you guys! Are you excited? Tell me so I get started even sooner! Haha.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Secret Exposed

"Bella, the Cullens are vampires," he said. I blinked. Whatever I had expected, it hadn't been that. I looked at him for what felt like hours, just staring into his eyes. Then I looked away, laughing a little. The Cullens couldn't be-

"Bella, they're vampires. But everything you think you know about them, it's wrong. They're great people," he said, pleading with me to hear him. I was off in my own world. The Cullens? Vampires? I laughed inside again. They _couldn't_ be vampires. They went to school, for christ's sake. They were out during the day all the time. I turned my gaze back to Edward's. I could tell he was frustrated.

"Edward, do you realize what you're asking me to believe? Your family, you, you can't be vampires," I said, trying to rid the smile from my voice. I didn't want to frustrate him. But did he really have to lie about something like this? Why couldn't he just say he had been a jerk and he was sorry now? I would have been fine with that.

"I'm not, no. The Cullens adopted me when I was twelve. But yes, I expect you to believe that the Cullens are vampires," he said. I sighed and brought my hand from his, running it through my hair. "Look, just hear me out. When they get home, you can talk to them," he said. I blinked. He was really working this, wasn't he?

"Alright, Edward. Tell me. Tell me something that's going to make me believe you," I said. He sighed and got onto the bed, sitting how he had been before. I turned and tucked my legs under me again.

"Everything you know about vampires is wrong. That's how they stay under the radar. They can go out during the day, but they can't in the sunlight. You'll see, one day. They'll show you if you ask. That's why they go away when it's sunny though. That's why we live in Forks, where it's hardly ever sunny," he said. I thought back to what Jessica had told me. _Whenever the sun's out, the Cullens disappear. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out camping._

"But you go with them. You all leave and go camping," I said. He was already shaking his head.

"No, I stay home. They leave," he said, averting his gaze. Ok, I could play along.

"Where do they go?" I asked. He looked anywhere but at me.

"They go into the woods, far away. They hunt animals. Vampires do need blood, but it doesn't need to be human blood," he said. I didn't speak for a long while. I was taken aback. He went this far with a silly lie? His gaze finally met mine.

And suddenly, I believed him. Everything he said made sense, it soaked into me. Deep inside me, somewhere, with his eyes so serious, I knew everything he told me was true. I brought my hand up to my mouth, covering a gasp.

"It isn't possible," I said, looking at him. He didn't take his gaze from mine as he nodded.

"It is. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. Not anymore. I spent too long telling you lies, deceiving you. I just need you to believe me..." he said. There was a heavy silence in the air before I swallowed and nodded, weakly.

"I believe you," I said, my voice wavering a little. I coughed to clear it and brought my hand to my forehead, cradling it. God, what had I gotten myself into? The Cullens, vampires? They were evil, horrid supernatural fairy tales.

"Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, all of them. They're all good people. You know them," he said, softly. A picture of each of them flashed in my mind as he said their names. I smiled a little at Alice. The sweet, over-charismatic pixy. She was so sweet, so loving. And Carlisle, he worked as a doctor... And Esme, she had to be the most amazing woman I'd ever met. They were all so nice.

I raised my head so I could look up at him. The Cullens were no different as supernatural creatures than when I had first met them, thinking they were humans. Not thinking, no. I had known they were humans. They hadn't seemed any different than anyone else in the school. Well, except their extraordinary beauty.

Edward's eyes were burning into mine, watching me. Did he think I was going to run? I laughed a little and ran a hand through my hair. Of course he thought I would. That's why he had tried to keep me away. That's why he had pushed me away, made me hate him.

But I couldn't hate him. I had tried. Every part of me had hated him, but at the drop of a hat... He had swooped in and swept me off my feet. And now, here we were, discussing vampires.

Could it get any goddamn weirder?

"Your family... They're good people," I said quietly, hoping he understood what I meant. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he did, but apparently he needed to hear it too.

"You won't tell anyone?" he asked. Now it was his turn for his voice to waiver. I tried to muster the strongest smile I could as I shook my head.

"Of course I won't tell any one... But I can't promise I'm ok with this. It's a lot to take in," I said, my voice breaking on my last word. I cleared my voice again and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you, Bella... Just give it time. They'll show you they're still the same people you thought they were," he said. I nodded and before I knew it, he had pulled on my arm and brought me into his arms. I let out a deep breath, melting into him. So many thoughts ran through my head, colliding with one another.

Finally, they all melted away. All that mattered was this. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and we were together. That's all that I wanted at the moment. I closed my eyes and buried my nose into his neck, breathing in his scent. I didn't know how to handle this. But if he could handle living with them, I could handle it.

We pulled away finally and I wiped underneath my eyes. The anxiety I had felt ever since I had been at school had finally decided to try and flood from my body. Edward reached up and wiped a tear away before leaning in to kiss me, gently. It was the sweetest kiss he'd given me so far.

"So this is why you were so mean? You thought you were protecting me?" I asked, my voice cracking with an ironic laugh. He let go of my hand but didn't go far. He rested his hand on my knee.

I looked up to see him nodding, slowly. I laughed again.

"You do realize there are easier ways to protect people?" I asked. This time, he laughed too. But this laugh was different. It was a laugh of hatred. Hatred for himself. I reached forward and squeezed the hand that was on my knee.

"I know I went about this all wrong... I'm sorry, Bella, I just panicked. Having a crystal ball, psycho vampire sister will do that to you," he said. I shook my head a little but then stopped, blinking.

"Crystal ball?" I asked. He laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You know, sometimes, Alice will space out, get really far away, like she's day dreaming?" he asked. I nodded. I thought everyone had seen her behave like that. "Well, she can see the future. Sort of. It's not always right," he said. After he explained Alice, he explained the other members of his family's powers. Carlisle and his compassion, Jasper and his mood control.

"So does this mean I'm sworn into the family, or something?" I asked, a laugh in my voice. The tears had stopped long ago. Being with Edward, it was just easy. Simple. I wish it had been this way from the beginning. He laughed at my question.

"Yeah, something like that," he said, bringing my hand up to kiss it. I laughed and pulled my hand away, acting grossed out.

"That would make me your sister," I giggled, scooting away from him. He reached forward and grabbed me, keeping me from moving any further. Then he crawled over my body, pinning me beneath him. I gasped as his body came into contact with mine and moaned a little.

"I could never think of you as my sister," he said in my ear, making a chill run down my spine. I arched up into him as his hand ran up my side, under my shirt. His fingertips barely brushed my breast before he moved his hand back down.

"God, Edward..." I whispered, breathily. I had orgasmed twice today. How the _fuck_ was he still getting a response out of me? He pulled away a little to look down at me and I nearly fainted at the sight of his smile.

"I don't know why you bothered getting dressed," he whispered as he inched my shirt up. I raised my arms over my head so he could rid us of it and laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel comfortable talking to my dad while I'm naked," I joked. I leaned up and inched my hand up into his hair as I kissed him. He moaned into my mouth and I moaned right back, unable to stop it. He thrust his hips against mine a little and a soft jolt of pleasure ran through me.

He pushed me back down and kissed me once more before lowering himself to my breast. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as his fingertips walked up my stomach slowly. When he didn't go further, when nothing else happened, I relaxed a little.

"Bella," he breathed out, trying to get my attention. I smiled a little and tilted my head to the side, my eyes still shut.

"Hmm?" I asked, arching my back a little. I heard him gasp but then he was silent and waited again.

"Bella, look at me," he said, softly. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the ceiling for a moment before leaning up a little. I propped myself on my elbow and lowered my gaze to him.

He lowered his mouth to my breast, keeping my gaze as he did. I gasped out a little as he stuck his tongue out and circled my nipple.

"Edward," I pleaded, my eyes fluttering.

"Keep your eyes open, Bella. Watch me," he urged. I forced my eyes open again and looked straight into his. He was making me wetter than I had ever been on a rainy day in Forks. He circled my nipple twice more and just when I thought I was going to combust, he closed his eyes and placed his mouth around my nipple. I arched my back and cried out as he sucked on me. I tried to close my eyes again but this time I couldn't. The sight of him, his eyes closed, his mouth working my breast, it would be etched into my mind for eternity.

I slid my hand deep into his hair, holding him to me as he began to thrust slowly against my hips. He let go of my nipple with a small 'pop' and then relocated to my other breast. His eyes opened to look up at me and he repeated the process. This time, he made me wait longer before he closed his mouth around me. He made me want to crawl out of my skin.

The sound of a door shutting vibrated through the house and I felt my heart do a soft pitter patter as he pulled away from my chest and we both looked to the door.

"Edward, can you and Bella come down here?" Carlisle called from downstairs. I could feel a blush crawling up my skin.

"Couldn't have been at a more opportune moment," Edward muttered softly, slipping off the bed. I sat up and dove for my shirt, not knowing if they were going to come upstairs.

"Yes, I know. Come down once you're dressed," Carlisle said. I blinked. _I_ had barely heard Edward's remark. How had _Carlisle_ heard it? Edward closed his door and turned back to me. He obviously saw the horrified/confused look on my face. He laughed as he came close to me and kissed my forehead.

"Vampires have incredible sense of hearing," he said. I hastily got up to find my bra and then pulled my shirt on over it as Edward finished getting dressed. Once we were both fully clothed, he pulled me close and kissed me, calming my frantic heart.

"Bella, they won't hurt you... They never would, and I would never let them," he said. I smiled up at him, feeling more at ease. Of course, what was Edward going to do against six vampires if they wanted me dead? But it was the thought that counted.

I followed him down the stairs and thankfully, his hand never left mine. I didn't know if my jell-o legs would have made it if I didn't have him holding me together.

"Don't be frightened, dear. I know this is a shock, but we'd never, ever hurt you," Esme said as we came around the corner of the kitchen. They had all taken up residence in the area. Alice was perched on a counter, Jasper standing beside her with his hand on her knee. Rose and Emmett were near the fridge. Esme was sitting at the dining room table and Carlisle was standing behind her, his hand perched on her shoulder. I swallowed. As much as I wanted to be fearless, to believe them, I just couldn't make my body stop.

"It will take a while of getting used to, but I didn't want you to leave here thinking we were any different than we have been," Carlisle said. I focused on him and he smiled at me. This man had already bandaged me. I had taken a nasty spill at school and sliced open my hand in the process. They had taken me to the ER and he had taken care of me.

"So... You knew Edward was going to tell me?" I asked, looking around at all of them. Even Rosalie had a slightly accommodating smile on her face.

"We knew it would happen eventually. When we saw you here today, we knew he couldn't keep our secret from you any longer," Esme said. Edward's arm came up around me and I leaned into him, gratefully.

"Bella, you've been here like a hundred times already, you know _I_ won't hurt you!" Alice said, slipping off the counter.

"Alice! Just imagine what it would be like. Give the girl some space. Just because you want to be her best friend doesn't mean she wants the same from you," Rosalie said. The two girls glared at each other for a moment and I cleared my voice, hoping it wouldn't betray me. Everyone's eyes were on me then.

"Actually, I would really like to be friends with you, Alice. With all of you. I just... Rosalie's right, it is a lot. But I think we'll be fine," I said. I wish I'd had a better speech prepared than that. I wrinkled my nose a little, realizing how dumbed down my way of talking was compared to theirs. A sudden question popped into my head.

"How-" I started but I stopped for a moment. Was asking a vampire their age like asking a woman her age? Was it an unspoken rule?

"What's up, sis?" Emmett asked, his smile huge as he slung his arm around Rosalie's neck. She rolled her eyes at him but I couldn't help but laugh. This is what I needed. I needed things to feel normal.

"I was just wondering... That is, can I ask how old you are?" I asked, looking shyly to each of them. Jasper stepped forward first, surprisingly.

"I think it's the least we could offer you, for trying to come to grips with this... I'm a hundred and sixty two," he said, nodding a little at me. I smiled a little. Jasper was nice. And old. I tried to wrap my mind around being twice the age of a normal human being.

"I'm a hundred and four," Alice said, proudly. I smiled wider. Her and I would be great friends once my body got over this. My mind already loved them.

"Rose and I are both ninety. But I was changed after her," Emmett said. Rose turned and pinched him a little, muttering under her breath.

"I can speak for myself you know..." she said, throwing a gentle smile my way.

"I'm one hundred and ten," Esme said next. I swallowed. So far, Jasper was the oldest of them all. My gaze fell onto Carlisle and he shifted a little, looking down at his shoes.

"I'll be turning three hundred and sixty three in March," he said. I was glad Edward had his arm around me. I might have fallen from sheer shock.

"But you look like you're all less than thirty," I said, my voice finally cracking and betraying me.

"Honey, would you like to sit down? We can move," Esme said, immediately getting up. I couldn't argue as Edward led me over to the chair. Esme and Carlisle acted like they had a disease, keeping far away from me. I placed my head in my hand, leaning against the table.

"Listen, Bella. Vampires don't age. Rose, Emmett, Alice- baby, they'll always look like they do now," Edward said, kneeling down next to me. I let out a deep breath, my mind trying to come to grips with this. Sure, a hundred and sixty two had shocked me, but somehow, my brain had come to grips with it.

But three hundred and sixty three... God, the things Carlisle must have seen, the people he could have met, all the things he must know... I looked up, finding Carlisle and trying my best to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like this... I'm just..."

"Shocked?" Alice asked.

"Astounded," Jasper offered.

"Bewildered," Emmett said, pumping his fist as if he'd answered a question correctly on jeopardy.

"Human," Rosalie said, glaring at Emmett.

"Sweetheart, no one's blaming you for anything. You're handling this a lot better than any of us could have hoped," Esme said, offering me a tender, guilty smile.

"I've already accepted it, that you're all vampires, that you won't hurt me. I know you. You never hurt me before, there's no reason to now... My body's just being a traitor," I complained, running my hand through my hair. Edward's thumb was busy at work rubbing soft circles into my knee. It was utterly comforting.

"Don't blame yourself, Bella... Look, now that we've all had the chance to talk, let's call it a night, shall we? Edward, I think she'll feel safest with you. Behave," Carlisle said, indicating for his children to leave the kitchen. I opened my mouth, trying to stop them.

"It's alright, love. They all understand and I think you've had enough for one night," Edward said. I sighed and gave a small nod.

There were scattered 'bye, Bella's and 'see you tomorrow' and 'have a good night's before only Carlisle was left. He gave me a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry for shocking you, Bella. But I wasn't going to lie, or avoid your question. If there's anything you need, we're all here for you," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything. But most of all, for not lying," I said. He gave a less guilty smile, one that reached his eyes, and then he was off too. There was a moment of silence before I let my head fall into my hands.

"God, I really screwed that up," I said, softly, shaking my head. Edward's hand snaked up and caught my chin, lifting my eyes to his. He was now shaking his head.

"You did better than I ever could have hoped, Bella... You don't understand what this means to me," he whispered. I couldn't help a small smile before he moved in to kiss me.

**A/N : I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	7. Recently

Hello again everyone! Long time, no chat.

I've recently got a little swarm of you guys asking if I would be updating any time soon. As much as I would like to, I am now three months pregnant. As much as I can't wait for our little joy to be brought into this world, he/she has been keeping me bunkered down to the toilet and the bed, sleeping. I don't see myself updating any time soon, though I would like that to change. If I start feeling better, I could possibly have a lot more time to put effort into the chapters you guys deserve to read and update all of my stories. At this moment though, I cannot say that I will be posting any time soon. I do miss all of your reviews and short hellos, sadly. I hope you guys won't abandon me or these stories, as I do plan on finishing them, just not at present.

I miss you all! I hope to hear from some of you after you've read this, please accept my sincerest apologies.

Mwah


End file.
